<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【猿礼】记住你终有一死 by KSPW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065199">【猿礼】记住你终有一死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW'>KSPW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是谁都曾迷茫过的，只能靠自己的力量去寻得的，很多人终其一生也无法找到的答案。<br/>伏见第一人称POV。</p><p>それは誰でも迷うことがある、自分でしか解決できない、一生をかけても見つからないかもしれない「答え」だった。<br/>伏見猿比古一人称視点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【猿礼】记住你终有一死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　清晨的街道上覆着一层稀薄的白雾，透过车窗向外望去，只能看到寥寥无几的行人，尚未苏醒的街景，和头顶那铁灰色、布满阴云的天空。</p><p>　　想着天气预报说这会是今冬最大的一场降雪，我将双手交叉在胸前，不耐烦地向后靠在椅背上。刹车导致惯性的前倾，摇摆，静止。心里默数着等待信号灯转绿的时间，却听到旁边传来“啪”的一声，余光瞥到金红色的火苗摇曳，而后变成明灭的一点。</p><p>　　「……开车时不可以抽烟吧。」</p><p>　　我皱起眉，看着那双落在方向盘上的白皙的手，指间夹着烟的模样至今依然觉得不习惯，但终究也不是第一次看到了。</p><p>　　「伏见君不喜欢的话，剩下的路我们就步行走过去吧。」</p><p>　　「……啥？」啧，发出这么愚蠢的声音真不像是我的风格。然而这个人似乎不是说着玩的，在下一个路口急转掉了头，驶向了附近的停车场。</p><p>　　被高速行驶中的车辆一百八十度转弯弄的头晕脑涨，我一手撑住车窗好不容易才保持住身体的平衡——接着向身旁投以愤恨的目光。与平素给人的印象不符，青王能把任何交通工具开得像正在进行生死时速一样。当然我并不确定这……是不是他的恶趣味之一。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　从地下停车场走出来时，天空开始飘起细碎的雪花。还未落地便已融化了大半，细小的冰晶刚一接触到皮肤便化作无形，只留下湿润恼人的触感。</p><p>　　我努力克制着将礼服领子竖起来的欲望。虽然以一般论来说，下雪的时候并不会特别寒冷，反而还会因为冰雪的反射率较大而使气温升高。但不巧我是相当怕冷的体质，且更不巧的是，不论我还是室长都没想过要准备围巾。</p><p>　　寒意自领口渗入，我无意识地抬手紧了紧领带（虽然这完全是无用功），不动声色地观察起身旁的人。很少能像这样和他并肩而行。工作时基本不可能，而私人的场合——则几乎从未有过。</p><p>　　室长比我稍微高一些，总是笔直挺拔的脊背和如教科书般优雅从容的举止。明明是一样款式的黑色礼服正装，早上换衣服时在镜子里看自己怎么看怎么觉得别扭，穿在他身上却像是专为他而设计的一般，这不科学。</p><p>　　被礼服紧紧包裹束缚的感觉并不好，但仍然比寒冷要强得多了。我缩了缩脖子，神经质地用覆着皮手套的左手整理起衣领，其实我更想把双手都塞进口袋里或者靠近那近在咫尺的唯一的热源，但我却没法命令它们这么做。</p><p>　　「伏见君，」</p><p>　　脚步声停了下来，一直在留意室长的我也停下，转身面向他。</p><p>　　「领带歪掉了。」</p><p>　　虽然穿着纯黑色的丧服，表情却并不似往常那般几乎没有温度的笑容。他的嘴角微微弯起，深紫色的眼中带着毫不掩饰的笑意，而后伸出手，以再自然不过的姿态帮我理起领带来。</p><p>　　冰凉的手指碰触到脖颈，我这才注意到他并没有戴手套。……或许刚刚应该握住其中的一只，哪怕只是传递些许的温度也好——这样它们就不会冰到我的脖子了。</p><p>　　「室长才是，眼镜上都沾了雪花了。」</p><p>　　说归说，我却什么都没有做。伸出手去的话，只会让沾在镜片上的雪化掉，模糊，然后更难看清而已。不过他什么时候已经把烟熄掉了？明明是为了吸烟才放弃开车选择步行的吧。</p><p>　　「我们到了。」</p><p>　　理完之后他放开了手，也没再看向我，只是轻轻丢下这么一句，便率先推开那扇熟悉的酒吧正门，走了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　那并不是一场正式的葬礼。</p><p>　　当我跟随室长走进酒吧的时候，室内的空气在陡然间变化，充斥着如同大敌当前般的紧张感，看到那些昔日「同伴」们戒惧的眼神，我不由得产生一种奇妙的快感与轻蔑——那就像是固守地盘的家犬遇到远比自己强大的入侵者，带着畏惧和警惕发出威吓的低吼，却掩饰不了自己瑟瑟发抖的身形一般。</p><p>　　「青服的……！」</p><p>　　果不其然，最先爆发出声的还是美咲那家伙。顶着沉重的黑眼圈，和他身后的镰本一样。大概是为尊先……赤王守夜了吧，怀着对王的无谓的憧憬。</p><p>　　我在室长身后半步的位置停住，没有佩剑，一时竟然不知道把双手放在哪里比较好，啧，我竟然也开始习惯那责任带来的重量了，真是讽刺。</p><p>　　「住手吧，八田」</p><p>　　酒吧主人从后厨的方向走出来，看起来与往常倒是别无二致，普通的白衬衫，袖子卷到肘部，腰间系了个格子纹的围裙，像是正在准备早餐的架势。他手里端着个朴素的木质托盘，上面的碟子里是切成方形的慕斯蛋糕、圆滚滚的布丁，两个空杯子，以及一瓶说不上来叫什么的酒。</p><p>　　「欢迎，青之王阁下，」视线一瞬间瞥向我，但很快又转了回去，「两位还没用过早餐吧，虽然只剩些甜点，请不用客气。」</p><p>　　说着招呼室长到吧台坐下。这算什么情况，我们不是来……</p><p>　　「恭敬不如从命。」</p><p>　　仿佛完全无视四周剑拔弩张的气氛，那个人就这样坦然地入座。草薙先生把另一个杯子推到我面前，然而我却面无表情地摇了摇头，略有点烦躁地拿起那不知道叫什么的酒，熟练地开瓶，倒进室长面前的空杯子里。</p><p>　　「出云！礼司是……」</p><p>　　拨开人群跑出来一袭红裙的小姑娘，啪嗒啪嗒跑到吧台后拽住草薙先生的衣角，似乎想要说些什么，却被室长温和但并不温柔的声音打断了。</p><p>　　「以私人的身份，前来悼念友人周防。」</p><p>　　空气有一瞬间的凝结。我几乎能想象到周围那群人呆若木鸡的可笑神情，却不打算回过头去确认。室长说完这句话便拿起准备好的刀叉以优雅的姿态旁若无人地进食，即便看过很多次，我还是很难从这一脱离了常轨的画面上移开视线。</p><p>　　「伏见君不吃吗？」</p><p>　　「…不了，我不喜欢甜食。」</p><p>　　话一出口我就后悔了，明明只是没有他那么强韧的神经而已，却用了蹩脚的谎言来掩饰，刺痛的视线自前后夹击而来，真是多此一举。</p><p>　　「说什么来悼念！明明就……」</p><p>　　「八田先生！」</p><p>　　身后传来了喧闹声，似乎是恢复过来的美咲和试图制止他的镰本。</p><p>　　「明明就连尸体都没有留下，明明是杀人凶手？」</p><p>　　我将美咲没能说出口的话补完，带着几分嘲弄的语气。而后旋转脚跟，面向本以为会气得跳脚的……却似乎并没有，啧。</p><p>　　美咲的表情凝重，右手牢牢抓着胸前锁骨处的领口。凭借多年相处下来的经验，我知道这是他在努力压抑情绪的表现。</p><p>　　压抑有什么意义呢，像平常那样爆发出来和我一战啊美咲。……刚转过这个念头，就又想起了没带着佩刀的事实，真是麻烦。</p><p>　　只是憧憬、盲目地跟随着自己的王，却不理解你们快要掉剑的王的处境，不，应该是即便理解了也束手无策吧。</p><p>　　这样无力的憧憬，根本毫无意义可言。</p><p>　　我不自觉地碰触左胸上方，靠近锁骨的位置。同样的纹身如今已经消失，只空留丑陋的烧灼痕迹。室长说要治好这伤痕轻而易举，然而对于我的拒绝，他似乎也并不感到意外。</p><p>　　我已经受够了无能为力的自己，受够了只是混杂在众人之中，远远地眺望谁的背影。</p><p>　　「即便如此，你们也在此为他守夜，为他举行了告别仪式，还会为他准备衣冠冢……之后的许多许多年，也会去看望他，问候他，给他讲述这之后发生的一切，分享各自人生的喜悦与困惑，不是吗。」</p><p>　　室长的声音平稳和缓，如同预言一般，他早已洞悉一切，虽是反问却没有丝毫不确定的语气。他并未转过身来，只是放下手里空了的酒杯，而后淡淡地追加了一句。</p><p>　　「对你们来说，周防尊是最好的王；而对周防来说，毫无疑问，你们也是最好的氏族。」</p><p>　　听上去像是「稍微有点羡慕那个幸福的家伙」的语气，啧，真是无谓的感慨。失去王而混乱乃至引发暴动的氏族在S4有据可查的资料里不知道看过多少次了，难道您也想要那样的族人吗，开什么玩笑。</p><p>　　「尊确实是个幸福的家伙呢。」</p><p>　　接话的是吧台后面的草薙先生，似乎是为室长又斟了一杯，我听到他低声道了谢。</p><p>　　最好的氏族，最好的结局，最好的友人。</p><p>　　我突然觉得自己像个局外人，这三者都和我没什么关系。尊先……赤王对我来说一直是个遥不可及的存在，没有想过去追赶，亦没有想过去理解。</p><p>　　直到遇到室长。直到看着他从连接学园岛的大桥上走出，凛然而坚定地回到簇拥着他的人群中间，从汇聚了四位王权者的战场之上，独自生还。</p><p>　　无论是友人还是自己，这个人都早已经看透了身为王的终末，不，不仅仅是王，而是每一个鲜活的生命……都必将到达的终点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　回去的时候路上已经积了雪。大概因为是周末吧，明明已经过去了两个小时，街上却依然没什么行人来往。</p><p>　　我踩过纯白无暇的地面，留下一串崭新的足印。镜框边覆上了一层雪白，想着回到车上之前要把头发上身上沾着的雪都拍打干净就不禁觉得麻烦，但如果不这么做的话之后会更难受。</p><p>　　「室长。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　走在身旁的人看上去依然不知道在想些什么，但还好并没有离得太远。</p><p>　　「室长对他们的评价不会太高了吗？失去王的氏族会怎样，您再清楚不过了吧。」</p><p>　　「伏见君是这样认为的吗？」</p><p>　　以问题来回答问题，他的声音里带着少许轻快的感觉……是错觉也说不定。两个人谁都没有停下脚步，也没有看向对方。</p><p>　　我稍稍仰起头看着天空中不断飘落的细雪，在叹气之前把话说出口。</p><p>　　「我不懂您，我常常这么觉得。虽然比以前的频率低些。」</p><p>　　这是事实，虽然也时常令我觉得挫败的事实。</p><p>　　「如果我说我要回去那边，您会怎么想呢」</p><p>　　「啊，」旁边传来轻笑声，让我觉得我好像问了个很愚蠢的问题，「大概会想，伏见君真是不坦率吧。」</p><p>　　不坦率？这可真是个令人意外的回答。</p><p>　　我偏过头挑起眉看着室长，不理解他的意思。</p><p>　　「我是说，我确信你不会的。」</p><p>　　他的脸上浮现出像往常那般，充满自信不容置疑的微笑。</p><p>　　……我果然问了个蠢问题。</p><p>　　「不用那么焦急也没关系，伏见君。」</p><p>　　像是预见到什么连我自己都没想明白的烦恼，这个人如同言灵一般地说道。</p><p>　　「有朝一日，你终究会找到的——属于自己的道路与方向，想要实现的目标，想要守护的心爱之物。」</p><p>　　我不禁停下脚步，室长从我旁边走过。</p><p>　　此时，从灰暗天空的缝隙中，渐渐有阳光穿透厚厚的云层。</p><p>　　「——到那时，再去寻求这世上所有的力量与奇迹，并为之奋战到底。」</p><p>　　说着，那个人转过身，浅金色的阳光洒落在他身上，连浓重的黑色礼服也无法掩盖的光芒。</p><p>　　仿佛在说着我的事情，也仿佛在说着曾经的自己。</p><p>　　那是谁都曾迷茫过的，只能靠自己的力量去寻得的，很多人终其一生也无法找到的答案。</p><p>　　然而不知为何，我却有一种强烈的直觉。</p><p>　　「」</p><p>　　想要说些什么，却最终还是没有发出任何声音。</p><p>　　我挠了挠头，快跑两步跟上他，伸手握住了他冰凉的手指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>勉强算是后记：</p><p>　　「看透了终点的人方可了解生的意义」。</p><p>　　我觉得赤王的死会造成伏见一定程度上的迷茫。确实每个人都曾预想过王权崩坏的场景，然而预想和真正经历始终是两回事，就像多多良被杀后给赤组众人造成的震撼和改变一样。</p><p>　　他或许曾经想要力量，然而他也发觉即便是拥有莫大力量，身为命运宠儿的「王」也终有一死。更为讽刺的是，这死不是灾难，而是解脱。</p><p>　　想要守护的事物，在这个世界上生存下去的真正的意义，在原著结束的时点，我觉得他并没拥有这一切。但是他在宗像身边，看到了找到答案的可能性。</p><p>　　……因为官方说这是个关于「居場所」的故事嘛（（（</p><p>　　最后，虽然看不出来但这篇的猿礼是刚开始交往&amp;同居中的设定（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>